


Sea Crossed Lovers

by Shadowlord13



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlord13/pseuds/Shadowlord13
Summary: This is the story of how the mermaid Esmeralda meets Captain Darko for hallow_moon's Star Pirates Legacy.





	1. The Singing Man and the Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend listening to the song before reading the story because won't make sense otherwise  
> The song used in the story is found at this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tRYMqLHu0U

The night was bright, lit by the stars and a full moon.  The sea was calm in the little cove, the wind barely stirred the sails of the ship anchored there.  The only sound that could be heard was a violin and a male voice singing a sea shanty.

“Farewell and adieu unto you Spanish ladies

Farewell and adieu to you ladies of Spain”

The song was slow and haunting as Esmeralda listened from her spot behind a rock near the ship.  Her tail swung to the rhythm beneath the water.  Esmeralda knew she should not venture closer but her curiosity of the lovely voice got the better of her.  She silently slid back into the water and swam to the shadow of the ship and poked her head and shoulders above the water.  As Esmeralda floated there she thought back to the past several days.

The ship had come in three days ago and each night she had heard the same haunting male voice sing different songs.  At first Esmeralda had listened to the siren Queen Izabella to stay away from the ship but Esmeralda’s curiosity could not be tamed.  Each night she had gotten closer to the dark ship and listened to the human sing.

Esmeralda was brought back to the present when the song suddenly stopped.  She knew that the song, Spanish Ladies, should continue on.  She also knew that she was already taking a risk being this close to humans but that did not matter for her voice started to sing the next part of the song on its own.

“Now the first land we made it is called the Deadman

Next Ram Head off Plymouth, off Portland the Wight”

As Esmeralda sang, the male voice started to sing again as well as play the violin.  While they were singing, a tall man appeared at the railing closest to Esmeralda. The man held a violin, so he must have been the singer.

When they finished the song the man called out.

“You must be a mermaid, or else I’d be dead by now.”

“You’d be right, sailor,” Esmeralda called back.

“Captain, actually, Captain Darko,” he said with a bow.  “Does such a lovely creature as yourself have a name?” 

Esmeralda smiled and was happy that it was night so that Darko could not see her blush.

“My name is Esmeralda.”

“Esmeralda… a beautiful name for a beautiful mermaid,” Darko said.  “Will you sing for me again Esmeralda?”

“I’m sorry, but I must go, Captain Darko.”

“Will I ever see you again?” Darko called as Esmeralda turned to sink back into the water. 

Esmeralda called back over her shoulder, “If you return to this cove, perhaps I will see you again.”

With that she flicked her tail and left Darko smiling and leaning on the rail, looking out after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esmeralda gets in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASe0q5D2Ubs&index=1&list=PLOVvdjJyEG5tcTa5pCL8L3GYSOHpxxl-g  
> Again I highly recommend listening to the song first then reading the chapter

Esmeralda was lying on a rock sunning herself just outside of the cove she called home.  Her curly, light brown hair was splayed like a halo around her head, the gold streaks shining brightly.  Her purple tail drifted in the ocean while her tan skin soaked up the sunlight.  Esmeralda was lost in her thoughts about the human she had met several days before named Darko.  She closed her eyes as she remembered how they had sung together that one night.  A smile slowly crept across her face.  Each night after they had met, Esmeralda could not stop thinking about him.

Unfortunately, the day after Darko and Esmeralda had met, the ship had left the cove and she had not seen it since.  Esmeralda could not help but sing the one song that she knew could express her feelings, _My Jolly Sailor Bold_.

“My heart is pierced by Cupid

I disdain all glittering gold

There is nothing can console me

But my jolly sailor bold.”

As she sang Esmeralda thought she heard a slight splashing sound nearby but thought nothing of it.  Suddenly, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and drag her into the water.  She looked at the hand still wrapped around her wrist and followed the pale arm up to the face of the siren, Queen Izabella.  Just as Esmeralda was to begin speaking, Izabella sharply cut her off, “What exactly do you think you’re doing Esmeralda?”

“I was sunning myself my queen,” Esmeralda said quickly.

“You should know better than to expose yourself in such a way, especially if you are not paying attention to your surroundings,” Izabella chided while still gripping Esmeralda’s wrist.

“I’m sorry Izabella, and you’re right, I should know better,” Esmeralda said looking down at her tail.

“I know you have great curiosity,” Izabella said as she let go of Esmeralda.  “Come with me.”

Queen Izabella started to swim off, her long white hair streaming out behind her.  Esmeralda flicked her tail and started to follow her.  As they swam Queen Izabella looked at the young mermaid next to her.

“I have heard that you talked to a human, Esmeralda is this true?”

Fear gripped Esmeralda’s heart at Izabella’s words.   _Had someone seen her and reported back to the queen?_ she thought.

“Of course not, Izabella, I would never do that,” Esmeralda said quickly.  “Humans are dangerous to us and should never be interacted with.”

Izabella looked at her approvingly.  This gave Esmeralda the courage to continue on.

“Someone must be telling a lie to cause a rift between us because of how close we are.”

Izabella seemed to consider this for a moment before shrugging her pale shoulders.  She stopped swimming and turned to face Esmeralda.

“You have a good head on your shoulders Esmeralda. Just don’t let your curiosity get the best of you,” Queen Izabella said before leaving Esmeralda by herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darko thinks about Esmeralda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others

Darko sat in his captain’s quarters aboard his ship,  _ The Sea Devil _ .  He had been trying to plot their next course for most of the night, but thoughts of the mermaid, Esmeralda, kept interrupting him.  It had been three weeks and Darko had been unable to stop thinking about her since.  Darko sighed in frustration, leaned back into his chair, and closed his eyes.  Immediately he was brought back to the night they had first met.  Even though Darko had been unable to see exactly what she looked like, he knew that Esmeralda’s beauty compared to none other.  And her voice, oh her voice, was as entrancing as a siren’s - even now it haunted him.  He wanted to see her again - maybe even needed to see her.  In that moment he decided that they would head back to the cove.  With that, Darko headed to bed, where he knew that his dreams would be filled with the beautiful voice.

* * *

 

Darko awoke to find himself on the beach of the cove.  He sat up and looked around to try and figure out where his ship was.

_ Had there been a mutiny?  Was he marooned here? _ these thoughts raced through Darko’s head but he was pulled from his thoughts by a familiar voice.

“Then the signal was made for the grand fleet to anchor

All in the Downs that night for to lie”

Darko jumped to his feet and raced down the beach in the direction of Esmeralda’s singing.  He slid to a stop when he saw a silhouette of a mermaid sitting on a rock.  Darko knew it must be her even though her back was to him.  He needed to get to her, to see her face and remember every inch of it.  Darko flung his trench coat and boots off so that he was only in a shirt and trousers.  He yelled her name as he ran into the ocean and started swimming towards the rock atop which she sat, but Esmeralda never turned to acknowledge him.

As he swam, the distance between them seemed to grow instead of shrink.  Esmeralda was still singing as Darko stopped and treaded water.  Suddenly he felt something grab ahold of his ankle and start to drag him under.  Darko tried in vain to claw his way back to the surface but the grip on his ankle was too strong.  As he was being dragged down into the dark depths he felt his lungs burn from the lack of air.  The last thing he saw was the shape of Esmeralda at the surface.

* * *

 

Darko lurched upright panting heavily and drenched in sweat.  He looked around quickly to find that he was in his quarters.  Darko flopped back on the bed and heaved a sigh of relief.

“It was only a dream,” he said to himself quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Darko and Esmeralda meet face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to this song as it is referenced in this chapter: https://sonichits.com/video/David_Coffin/Roll_the_Old_Chariot_Along

 

It was about mid-day by the time Darko rowed the skiff into the cove.  His face was nearly as red as his hair considering he had had to row from around the outside of the cove where his ship was anchored.  Darko stopped when he was in the center of the large cove.  He took a couple of minutes to regain his breath and composure.

When he was ready, Darko picked up his violin that he had carefully placed near his feet.  He began to play _Roll the Old Chariot_ on the violin.  Darko hoped that his plan to bring Esmeralda to him would work; he soon began to sing.

“Oh we’d be alright if the wind was in our sails

We’d be alright if the wind was in our sails”

* * *

 

Esmeralda had seen the ship anchor off the island that contained the cove.  She had also carefully watched a man row a boat to the middle of the cove.  Esmeralda stayed a safe distance behind the man in the boat and made sure to be far enough under water so that she couldn’t be easily seen but could still hear the muffled voice. 

_That voice – it can’t be_ , she thought.  The mermaid slowly came to the surface of the water and quietly poked her head above the water.  Esmeralda saw the back of the man in a dark coat and equally dark tri-corner hat.  She was surprised by the shock of the shoulder length red hair that flowed from beneath the hat.  Esmeralda listened to the man sing for a bit to make sure that it was the same voice from that night.  A smile slowly crept across her face as she realized that it was indeed Darko’s voice.  She silently sank below the water and made her way to the side of the boat.

* * *

 

Darko was nearly done with the song and his heart was sinking for Esmeralda had still not shown herself yet.  When he finished the song, Darko sighed and put his violin down.  Just as he was ready to start rowing back to _The Sea Devil_ he was startled by a voice saying, “Please don’t go.”

Darko whipped around to his left to find the head and shoulders of a woman floating there.  He couldn’t help but stare at her with his mouth agape.  She was stunning with bright green eyes and tan skin.  Darko was brought back to the present by the mermaid saying his name.

“You...you know my name,” he said trying to focus.

“Of course I know your name, just as I know your voice,” she said playfully as she rested her arms on the side of the boat and smiled at him.

“Then you must be Esmeralda,” Darko said now smiling as well.

The pair couldn’t help but stare at each other in silence for a few minutes trying to memorize each other’s faces.  Darko noted that Esmeralda had a lovely heart shaped face, while she noticed that he had cheekbones so sharp they could cut stone, and clear blue eyes.  After a while Darko cleared his throat and spoke up.

“I’m glad that you came to visit me, Esmeralda.”

“I told you that I would if you ever came back to this cove and I too am glad you came back.”

“How could I not,” he said leaning down toward her.  “I-I needed to see you again.”

Esmeralda felt heat rush to her pointed ears at Darko’s statement.  She ducked under the cool water for a few moments then returned to her spot of leaning on the boat.

“I know this may sound strange but may I sit in your boat, so I can sun myself?” asked Esmeralda.

Darko was slightly taken aback for a moment but nodded his head.  With a flick of her powerful tail, Esmeralda launched herself into the boat.  When she was settled Esmeralda couldn’t help but notice Darko’s blue eyes slowly roved down her body, stopping briefly at her sea shelled covered breasts.  Esmeralda smirked before coyly asking, “See somethin’ you like?”

Darko dragged his eyes back to Esmeralda’s face and smirked.

“I do,” he said before licking his lips.

“Down boy,” Esmeralda said with a laugh.  “Do you always make it this apparent when you want someone?”

“I uh … no not usually,” he said rubbing the back of his neck, “but it should be understandable when in the presence of someone as stunning as you.”

“Very suave,” Esmeralda stated with a grin.

* * *

 

Esmeralda and Darko talked for hours on end about how different their lives were.  Every so often Esmeralda would have to slip back into the sea then make her way back in the boat.  Eventually the sun started to to set and Darko had to cut their meeting short in order to make it back to his ship before night fall.  They promised that they would see each other again, then parted ways.

When Darko returned to his ship it was very apparent that something had changed within him.  Even the lowest member of the crew noticed that he was acting strange, almost happy.

That night Esmeralda and Darko had pleasant dreams involving the other.

 


End file.
